1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tiltable construction laser, particularly a tiltable rotating construction laser with a laser beam that is moved within a plane at least by segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction lasers with a fanned out laser beam or with a plurality of laser beams defining a plane and rotating construction lasers with a laser beam that is moved within a plane at least by segments, are used primarily in the building industry to determine horizontal planes, vertical planes, or planes at defined inclinations on walls, ceilings and floors. In this connection, particularly when leveling horizontal planes and vertical planes, strict requirements are imposed for orientation to the earth's gravitational field with maximum deviations of less than 10″ (angular seconds) for the total error of the system. The sensors themselves account for about 3″ to 5″ of this total error. On the other hand, at inclinations relative to the gravitational field of up to 20% or more (depending on the inclination), a maximum deviation of about 50 angular seconds to 200 angular seconds is practically sufficient.
European Publication EP0715707 discloses a multiaxial laser which is oriented to the earth's gravitational field. Two of the five laser beams define a horizontal plane and a vertical plane, respectively. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,990, each individual laser beam is additionally fanned out horizontally and vertically.
According to German Publication DE4406914, a rotating construction laser has a laser unit which is arranged in a mounting frame and whose laser beam can be deflected by approximately 90° by a deflecting device which is supported in a rotating part so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation intersecting the beam axis of the deflected laser beam. The plane can be tilted in any manner about a swiveling axis in a swiveling plane perpendicular thereto.
In a tiltable rotating construction laser, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,892, having a stationary part that is tiltable about two tilt axes perpendicular to one another, a leveling sensor for highly precise orientation of a tiltable measurement frame to the gravitational field and an angle sensor for highly precise measurement of the angle of inclination are arranged, per tilt axis, between the stationary part and the measurement frame. The measurement frame, as additional tiltable subassembly, is complicated. In addition, the errors of the leveling sensor and angle sensor accumulate to a total error in this indirect determination of inclination.
According to German Publication DE10325859, the plane of the laser beam is tiltable in two swiveling planes which are perpendicular to one another, while the rotatable axle which is supported in a universal ball support in the mounting frame is tilted along with the laser unit and the deflecting device by two actuating drives relative to the housing which is usually oriented horizontally. A stationary part with exactly one integrated bubble leveling instrument can be guided in a positive-locking manner by a tilt guide which is fixedly connected thereto, on two tilt guide contours which are arranged at right angles in the mounting frame. Since only small angles of inclination to the gravitational field can be measured directly by the high-precision bubble leveling instrument, large inclination angles are determined indirectly by a known displacement path of the actuating drives.
In addition, conventional sensors are known that are sensitive to the inclination relative to the gravitational field and are based on bubble leveling instruments which are sensitive in one dimensions or in two dimensions and which have different angular resolutions and tilt measurement ranges, with the angular resolution and tilt measurement range usually being defined relative to one another in opposite directions.